


We are the jack-o-lanterns in July (setting fire to the sky)

by thebatmandiaries



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Spongebob Voice: The Gang's All Here, The Gaang Learns How Zuko Got The Scar (Avatar), This Is STUPID, an appropriate tag for this story, can i say i find it hilarious theres actually a tag for jason and zuko, im laughing at that tag i had to add it, other characters will be added when they appear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25828135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebatmandiaries/pseuds/thebatmandiaries
Summary: Falling through an inter-dimensional portal was not what Jason planned on doing today, but the universe had a different plan for him. Stumbling upon a random tea shop, he manages to find people to help him get home. If only he knew what was going to happen, he might have stayed in bed that morning.Aka: what happens when a person with the ability to create fire meets a person who likes to create explosions? Nothing good.
Relationships: Iroh & Jason Todd, Iroh & Zuko (Avatar), Jason Todd & Zuko (Avatar), Toph Beifong & Jason Todd, Toph Beifong & Zuko
Comments: 10
Kudos: 195
Collections: A:tla, DC





	1. Jasmine Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something I thought of on a whim. I'm having fun writing this so we'll see how it goes. The title is from "The Phoenix" by Fall Out Boy.
> 
> Set before episode 17 (lake laogai). Then continues on from there.

Jason blinks a few times before his vision clears. Looking around, he didn't recognize his surroundings. Everything looked unfamiliar. Everything  _ felt _ unfamiliar. The sense of wrongness permeated his whole  _ being _ . 

_ Where am I? _ He thought. He looked for a person to ask when he saw a tea shop.

_ The Jade Dragon _ , it proudly proclaimed.

He shrugged and made his way there,  _ the best place to ask where I am.  _

* * *

The inside was decorated well, if modestly. Lots of gold and green. He walked to the counter and saw a sour-faced kid who had a scar that took up half. Of his face. 

“Can I help you today?” He said, unenthusiastically.

He nodded. “Yeah, can I use your phone?” 

The guy looked confused instead of incredibly bored. “...Phone??”

“Yeah?” Now Jason is giving him a weird look.”So I can call someone to come pick me up? I have no idea where I am.”

Nothing. Jason sighed. “Never mind, I guess. You don't have one.” He was about to. Leave when he heard a, "Wait.”

He turned around when the guy asked him. “Is this a peasant thing?”

He laughed, shocked. “Peasant thing? I have no idea what you mean.”

The guy shook his head. “Right. Well, what is it you’re looking for? If you describe it I can try and help?”

Jason looked (and felt) dumbstruck. “How do you not know what a phone is? Where were you born, the Middle Ages?” He held his phone up, which was unfortunately dead. “Like this? Even a wall phone would work at this point.”

“What kind of technology is this?” The man said, looking at his phone. “Only royalty could have the money to get this.”

Jason shrugged. “Well, I guess Talia could technically be a princess since she is heir to the league-‘

“What nation are you from?” the other man interrupted him. 

“America?” 

“I’ve never heard of that, is it a remote colony?” 

Now  _ Jason _ was confused.  _ How has this guy never heard of America? _

The guy continued on. “You have the look of an Earth or Fire nation noble, so, which is it?”

The  _ what _ ?

“The  _ what _ ?” He repeated. “I have no idea what either of those are. Listen do you have a phone or not?” 

“No.” The boy admitted. 

_ This is why I don't hang out with people my age. _ Jason thought. 

“Then you can’t help me.” He said angrily, shoving his phone in his pocket and walking (stomping) away.

* * *

_ That was weird. _ Zuko thought.

He turned and saw his uncle pouring fresh tea into cups. “Uncle?”

“Yes, Lee?” A pang went through him.  _ I never thought I would miss Uncle calling me “Prince Zuko.” How times have changed. _ “Have you ever visited anywhere called “America” in your travels?” 

His uncle shook his head. “I’m afraid not. Perhaps we can check our map?”

“Maybe.” He muttered, pausing the stranger person out of his mind and resigning himself to another boring day as a fugitive of the Fire Nation. 

Until an hour later, when the stranger came back.

“Back already?” He said, looking at the guy.  _ He looks to be my age but I can’t be sure _ .

“You’re the only person who seems relatively normal here.” The guy said, and then “Even though you don’t know what phones are.”

He ignored that and said, “Well you have to buy something, I can’t let you stay here for free.”

He felt a hand on his shoulder and frowned. “Nephew, that is not a good way to treat your customers. He can stay as long as he wants, he seems to be very out of place and who would be to turn away a man in need?”

He lets out a heavy sigh and says “Whatever.”

His uncle turns to the man, “Well since my nephew didn’t ask, what is your name?”

“Oh, uh, it’s Jason.” 

His uncle nodded. “Nice to meet you, Jason. My name is Iroh and this is Zuko.”

His eyes widen to the almost size of dinner plates. “Uncle! Why would you say that?”

His uncle waved him off. “He is not of this world, it doesn’t matter if he knows our names.”

A fresh wave of anger rolled through him. “How do you even know!” Zuko shook his head. “You’re going to get us killed. Or worse, captured.”

Jason raised an eyebrow. “So you guys are criminals too?”

“No!” Zuko glares. “We’re just refugees.” 

Jason laughed. “A simple refugee wouldn’t need to conceal their names.”

“Fine. We’re fugitives of Fire Nation.” He grumbled. 

“Nice. I technically lived with fugitives, but they were named “League of Assassins” so call them what you will.” Jason shrugged.

“You lived with assassins?” 

“Well, I had to live somewhere after Talia brought me back.”

Zuko sighed for what felt like the hundredth time. “I’m not dealing with this anymore. Let’s not talk about how you’re from a different world and my uncle knew.”

Jason looked towards Uncle and they both shrugged. “Sounds good to me.” He said.

Zuko went back to the register to help a customer. 

At least this one was actually _from_ here and didn’t get him a massive headache.


	2. Blue Spirit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason settles in, finds a new enemy, and jumps back into vigilantism.

Jason hung around until close. Zuko scowled. “If you are going to hang around the least you can do is help close.”

“Okay, what do you need me to do?” 

“Sweep the floor, clean and stack the tables and mop.” He said, scrubbing the counter. “Also if you see any dirty cups bring to the sink and Uncle will clean them.”

“Got it.”

As they worked Zuko felt his mind wander. _Is he_ ** _really_** _from another universe? How did he even get here or get back? Why is it always_ ** _me_** _who gets wrapped up into these things?_

He cleared his throat and got Jason’s attention. “Are you really from another universe?”

Jason looked at him. “I guess so? We don’t have anyone really able to bend elements back home. Well unless you count Mr. Freeze, but he can’t do it without his suit so it doesn’t count. I think the only close is Poison Ivy but she wasn’t born with her ability to control plants.”

“Wait.” He said, “A plant can control plants?”

Jason laughed. “No. Poison Ivy is a person. Pamela Isley. She can just control plants after her accident.”

“Oh.” He didn’t know how to respond to that.

“Yeah, we have a whole host of characters in Gotham.” Jason rolls his eyes.

“Is that where you’re from?”

A dark look crossed Jason’s face. “Yeah. It is.”

_ Obviously a sore spot _ .

Before he could even think to stop himself he said, “It can be hard when you love your home but it doesn’t love you back.” 

Jason looked a bit shocked before saying, “Yeah. It can.”

Behind, in the kitchen, Iroh smiled.  _ I’m glad Zuko is making a friend, albeit tentatively. _

* * *

“So where are you living then?” Zuko asked after they locked up the shop. 

“On the street I guess?” At the look, Jason said, “It’s not the first time.”

“Nonsense nephew, he can sleep on the couch we have. At least it will get used then.”

Zuko felt an alarm rise within him, but figured they could take him if he really tried to hurt either of them. 

“Fine.” He gestured to Jason. “Follow us.” They walked to the apartment with Jason tagging along. 

“So why are you-“

“We shouldn’t talk about it out here, maybe at the apartment. It’s not safe.” Zuko cut him off before he could even finish his sentence.

Jason rolled his eyes. “Whatever.”

They got to the apartment and walked in. He felt a strange feeling of being watched. Quietly he began, “We are being watched.”

Jason frowned. “I feel it too.”

Iroh smiled serenely, “Then let’s act as if we don’t know.”

* * *

Jet frowned.  _ Who is this guy? He wasn’t on the train before. Another fire bender? _

He glared and looked at his two companions who were looking back at him, waiting for an answer. 

“I have no idea who that third person is, but it doesn’t change it. Those two are fire benders. I’m sure of it.”

“Jet-“

“I know what I saw!” He glared at them. “I know it’s true.”

His two companions looked at each other but stayed silent. 

The third man shouted, “How exactly do I turn this thing on?”

The older man said, “Use the rocks.”

Jet smirked, curling his fist around said rock. “Try and find it.”

The man yelled back, “There is none! Do you have an extra?”

The older man pulled out off the shelf “We’re lucky our neighbor was nice enough to give us her extra.”

Jet growled, closing his hand around the stolen rock hard enough it made marks on his hand. _They are firebenders and_ _I’ll prove it if it’s the last thing I do._

* * *

“Is he gone?” He murmured quietly to Iroh.

“I believe he and his companions have just left.” 

Jason flopped on the couch. “Finally.”

Zuko scowled at the way both of them just let it go. “How do we know it wasn’t someone we need to be wary of? They could know our secret and wait for us to be off guard and let our secret out!”

His uncle clapped his hand on his shoulder. “Also so paranoid.”

“Rightfully so!” Zuko exclaimed. “It’s probably your fault they are after us anyway!”

Iroh adopted a shocked expression. “My fault?”

Jason groans in annoyance from the couch. “Geez, all you do is fight. If I wanted to hear family bickering I would find Bruce.”

Zuko looks away from his uncle to Jason. “Who’s Bruce?”

Jason scowled, “No one important.” 

“Then why-” Zuko starts to say before being interrupted by his uncle. 

“Tea is done!” 

Zuko groans, “Uncle, I'm sick of tea, we have been working in a  _ tea shop _ all day!”

Iroh looked betrayed, “How could my own nephew betray me this way!”

Jason laughed and said, “It’s okay, I’ll take a cup. I want to see if you can match Alfred’s level.” 

“Alfred?”

Jason took a cup. “Butler, but also family.” He took a sip. “This is really good.” he paused. “Don’t tell Alfred though.”

Zuko rolled his eyes and decided to “go to sleep”. “I’m going to sleep.”

As everyone got settled in, he suited up and slipped out. 

Time for the Blue Spirit to make an appearance.

* * *

He snuck around, looking at his targets. Before he moved, he heard a quiet  _ thump _ sounding someone landed behind him. He turned around and heard,

“So not just a fugitive but also a vigilante? I made a good decision to follow you then.”

Jason.

He put up his mask. “What are you doing here?” 

“I'm going to help, duh.”

Zuko raised an eyebrow. “And how do you plan to do that?” 

Jason’s grin turned razor-sharp. “Let’s say I have some practice.” 

Zuko sighed and put his mask down. “I’m assuming I can’t get rid of you?”

“Nope.”

“Fine, let's go then.” 

A quick blur of action and the men were taken down. “So what are you planning on doing now?”

Zuko looked at Jason. “Now we take their stuff.”

Jason put his hands together and grinned. “Excellent.” 

After their cache was safely put away and they got back to the apartment, Jason spoke up. “So why exactly do you do this?”

Zuko frowned. “Why do you care?   


Jason shrugged. “Curiosity I guess.” 

“I do what I have to. If you have an issue with it, feel free to leave.” He said, putting away the rest of the stolen food.

Jason rolled his eyes. “Oh, I couldn't care less. I am no stranger to stealing, trust me.” 

“We should get some sleep. The store won’t open itself.” he said, walking to his room.

“And who said I’m going to be helping?”

Zuko raised an eyebrow. “Won’t you?”

Jason flopped down on the bed. “If I must.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: thebatmandiaries


	3. Toph

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason makes a new friend: enter toph.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toph is my second favorite character and obviously I had to include her.

Waking up was less of a struggle than usual, Jason found. The vigilante-esque work he did yesterday made him strangely refreshed. He missed it, strangely enough. 

He yawned, stretched from the couch, and saw he was alone.  _ Where is everyone? _ He walked to the bathroom and brushed his teeth when he heard the door open. 

He figured it was either Zuko or Iroh and dismissed it when, “Okay, fan out. Let’s see what we can find.” 

He hid in the bathroom and snuck around to find a weapon. All he found were the dual dao blades, so that would have to do. He walked into the room where the people were looking, and said, “Can I help you?”

The three people turned around startled. The shortest one glared at (what he presumed was the leader) the taller man and hissed, “Jet! You said no one was here!”

Jet, apparently, shoved his surprised look off and unsheathed his knife, “There was supposed to be no one. No matter, we can just deal with him.”

Jason pointed one of the swords at him. “I’d like to see you try.”

* * *

Zuko had a bad feeling. Not a normal everyday bad feeling, but a feeling something was happening and it wouldn't be good. 

He absent-mindedly wiped the table and flickered through the thoughts in his head. He couldn’t shake off this feeling something was wrong. 

“I’m going to the apartment. I’ll be back in half an hour.” he said, folding his apron up. 

“Okay. Make sure you bring Jason back.” Uncle said, distractedly, only paying attention to his tea brewing. 

Zuko rolled his eyes and walked to the apartment. He heard sounds of fighting and started running when he was confronted with a familiar face. 

“Jet? What are you doing here?!” 

Jet looked at him and gave Jason the moment he needed to knock him out. 

He turned to Jason. “What is going on?”

Jason scowls at the unconscious bodies next to him. “These three broke in and were going to steal something. I stopped them. Care to share why they are after you?”

Zuko sighed. “Because of this,” he lit up his palm with a small flame. 

Jason looked shocked. “Dude.” 

Zuko sighed, “I know its-”

“One of the coolest things I have ever seen.”

Zuko looked at Jason confused. “What?”

Jason looked gleeful. “You can literally summon fire. That is so cool. All I can do is heal faster.”

Zuko felt uncomfortable with the praise. “I mean, that is cool too. Would be helpful considering all the trouble I seem to get into.”

Jason rolled his eyes. “Not really. Man, I wished you lived on my Earth. Your abilities would be crazy helpful when blowing up compounds.”

“What kind of vigilante _are_ you?” Zuko wondered.

Jason grinned. “The best.”

* * *

Making tea was strangely calming, but baking was stressful. Jason rolled the dough and shaped it to how he wanted it to look. He took all his lessons from Alfred and put them to good use. This was one of the few things he enjoyed doing when at the manor. 

He scowled.  _ Bruce doesn't even know I’m alive, let alone in a different universe. How am I going to get back?  _ He kneaded the dough harder before realizing he would rip it if it was kneaded anymore.

He rolled it out and cut it into circles. After making the dough stay, he filled it with the fresh fruits he bought and covered the top.  _ A perfect mini pie. _ He put it in the “oven” and waited for it to bake. 

Zuko was washing dishes so he figured he could talk. “So what do you think will happen to Jet?’ The other two escaped, but Jason didn't consider them much of a threat, all be told.

Zuko looked at him. “I don't know. Or particularly care. Maybe jail? We may be in the upper ring, but we are still in the lowest one.”

“Well, anything is better than Arkham Asylum, I can promise that.” he laughed. Seeing Zuko’s raised eyebrow he continued, “It’s supposed to be a place to rehabilitate criminals. It’s like a place for people with problems. Doesn’t actually work considering how corrupt the workers are.”

Zuko nodded, “I see. Regardless, I’m sure he’ll be fine. I don’t understand what he was looking for though. It’s not like we keep anything of our nation at the apartment.” 

Jason shrugged. “Well, sometimes people get blinded by their ambitions and don't consider the consequences. At least he got arrested, I got killed.” 

“I have no idea how to respond to that, so I’m going to continue cleaning.”

Jason laughed. “Have fun, I’ll wait tables while you do that.” 

Zuko nodded in affirmation and Jason walked out to the parlor, where he found a young girl waiting. 

The first thing he noticed was that she was blind. But he could feel the power she had, so he could already tell she was a force to be reckoned with. “Welcome to the Jasmine Dragon, what can I get you?”

The girl looked at him. Even though she couldn't see him, he knew she knew where he was. “Whatever you think is best.”

He laughed. “I’ll get you the special for today. I assume you want to pour it yourself?”

The girl raised an eyebrow and waved her hand in front of her eyes. “I’m blind.”

“And yet, I bet you could pinpoint exactly where I am even if you can’t see.” 

The girl smirked. “I like you.” 

“It’s my specialty.” 

“Yeah, yeah, tea boy, get me my tea.”

Jason rolled his eyes and went to get the tea. He almost handed it to her before she said, “Pour it for me.”

He raised an eyebrow but said nothing, pouring her tea. 

She sipped it, and then said, “So what brought you to this tea shop?”

He shrugged, “I can’t go home and Iron was nice enough to give me a job here.”

The girl perked up. “Iroh is here?” 

“Yeah, it’s his shop.” 

The girl nodded. “Tell him I said hello.”

“I will.” He took her plate and cup. “It was nice meeting you…”

“Toph.”

“Well, it was nice meeting you Toph, I hope you come back.” 

“Oh, I will. This tea is delicious, much better than what we have at the campsite.” she shuddered. “You can only eat so much soup before you get sick of it.”

Jason laughed again. “I’ll bet. See you around, Toph.” 

“See you around, tea boy.” She waved and walked out.

_ What an interesting person indeed. _

* * *

Toph visited many times in the next few weeks. He got to learn more about her, and her life, and how she was an amazing earthbender teaching a student.

“Rough day today?” he said, as she walked in and slumped onto the seat. 

She had quickly become everyone’s favorite customer. Even Zuko was warming up to her, which Jason found hilarious. 

“You have no idea. Aang just doesn't get earthbending. I try and try to teach him and he just can’t get it!” she complained.

“Yeah, I remember when Talia showed me this sword move. It took me like three months to get it. Tell Aang he won’t get it right away and just needs to practice.” Jason said, wiping a dish clean. 

“Believe me, I’ve tried. Katara is all, ‘just be patient, go easy on him, blah blah blah’, like we have all the time in the world.” Toph said, lifting her head up.

“Sounds like you’ve been busy.” Jason said, setting a fruit tart in front of her. 

Toph takes a bite. “Yeah. We’ve been trying to get an audience with the Earth King to talk to him, but apparently it takes a month! We don't have that time.”

Jason shakes his head. “I heard he’s having a party for his bear. Why not just sneak in there?”

Toph looked at him, “That could work. I’ll run it past everyone and see what they say.” 

Suddenly a man (well, a boy, he seemed to be around the same age) walked into the shop, and yelled, “Toph! Where have you been? We’ve been looking for you everywhere!”

Toph turned to the man, “I’ve been here, duh.”

The man sighed. “We don’t have time to lollygag in this admittedly fancy tea shop.”

Jason looked between the two. “You know this guy?”

Toph sighed, “Unfortunately.” 

The man protested in offense and Toph laughed. She turned to Jason. “Can I get some more tea?”

“Sure.” He turned and yelled. “We need more Jasmine please!”

Toph turned to her companion. “When we get back I have an idea on how to get to the Earth King. I want to know what the others have to say.” 

The door opened, and Zuko walked in, not looking at the customers. “I have the tea you yelled for instead of walking back and asking like a civilized person,  _ Jason _ .”

He rolled his eyes when the man next to toph made a noise.

“Zuko?!?”

The only sound was a plate and tea crashing as he looked up in shock. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow, I am updating way faster than usual. i am having much fun writing this. 
> 
> tumblr: thebatmandiaries


	4. Memories turned into daydreams (become a taboo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of the weeks in between. being found out. (Aka Toph annoys her new friends.) Jason is having a great time, Zuko is not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have a concrete plot set here, so if you want to see a scene or suggest something feel free to leave a comment! Also, yeah I know that Jason is from another world but I want to give him bending. Already au so might as well embrace the crack right? If you have a preference on which type of bender you want him to be let me know in the comments below.

It had been a week since he met Toph. Jason thought she was hilarious, because  _ of course he did _ . 

“I can hear you thinking.” Jason said, putting his dish in the sink. “It’s very loud.” 

Zuko scowled. “So?”

“I think you seem very stressed.” 

He scoffed. “And what gave you that idea?”

Jason laughed. “Bruce is the  _ definition _ of stressed so trust me, I can tell.”

Jason mentioned Bruce periodically, but Zuko still had no idea who he was. “Who is Bruce again?”

Surprisingly, Jason didn’t clam up at the mention as he did previously. “He used to be my guardian. I met him when I was 12.”

Zuko raised an eyebrow. “Oh?”

Jason shrugged. “I stole his tires from the car, was going to sell them to the chop shop down the street. Went back for the last one and he caught me.”

“And he just adopted you?” 

“Yeah I guess. Alfred wasn’t too happy.” Jason shrugged again.

_ A new name.  _ “Alfred?” 

“Our butler. Bruce was a billionaire. I assume as a prince I don’t need to explain what a butler does.” 

Zuko rolled his eyes. “We had servants at the palace, I think I can figure it out.”

Jason looked far away. “Alfred was more than a servant though, he was part of the family. He’s probably one of the only people I miss.” 

“Understandable.” Zuko said, pulling out tea cups for the next order. He appreciated the easy orders.

“So are you coming with Toph and I?” Jason said, going back to washing dishes. “It’s going to be fun.”

“Where are you going, exactly?” 

“Toph found something similar to “Earth Rumble” whatever that is. I want to see her crush some enemies, you in?”

Zuko shrugged. “Sure, it’s not like I have pressing social engagements.”

“Great, we’re going after my shift. I’m sure if you ask your uncle he’ll let you go.”

As if he knew his name was mentioned, the man himself walked through. “Nephew, I forgot to tell you, I’m closing early, so you can leave at the same time as Jason.”

Jason laughed and Zuko rolled his eyes for what felt like the millionth time. “Thanks Uncle.”

His uncle merely smiled. “Anything for my favorite nephew.”

“I’m your _only_ nephew!”

* * *

“So basically this is an underground fight ring?” Jason said, looking around and then at Toph. 

“Yup! Except with bending.” 

Zuko looked around warily. This place looked very...interesting to say to the least. Both Toph and Jason looked right at home. That made Zuko mildly concerned but not enough to say something. 

“I wish I was a bender, I would love to do one of these.” Jason said, watching the two people fight each other with rocks and boulders. 

Toph tilted her head questioningly. “Have you tried?” 

Jason laughed. “Lets just say I have an inkling it won’t work.” 

“Just because you’re from another earth doesn’t mean it won’t work. You won’t know until you try.” 

Both Zuko and Jason stop walking and look at her. “And how do you know that.” Jason said.

“Uncle Iroh.” Both Zuko and Toph said.

Zuko shook his “Of course. He really needs to learn to not blab everything. One day he’ll get us caught, I swear.” 

Jason decided not to comment on the current conversation and let his eyes wander over everyone. It was like an underground fighting ring, but the atmosphere was...different. It was filled with excitement but also had a spark of electricity, almost like it had a life of its own. 

Toph pulled his hand. “Let’s go, I want to get up front.”

She pulled, well more like dragged, him and they found seats “close to the action.”

“So, did you sign up?” Jason asked her.

She smirked, “Of course I did, who do you take me for?”

Jason laughed. “Sorry to doubt you.” 

She poked him in the chest. “I’m the best earth-bender, so don’t you forget it.” She turned to the stage. “Now be quiet, it’s starting and i need to size up my competition.” 

* * *

It was an eventful night. Jason smiled slightly when Toph got on stage and destroyed her competition.

_ She wasn't lying, huh. _

Their companion however, showed no enjoyment, so Jason decided on something more...hands on.

“Let's blow something up.” he said as they exited the area. 

“Let's do it!” Toph pushed her fist in the air. 

Zuko looked at them like they were crazy. “With what? Why? How?”

Jason smirked and held up his explosive device. “This. I have the device and you light it.”

Zuko sighed long suffering. “If I say I don’t want any part of this you’re going to do it anyway right?” Receiving nods of confirmation, he walked away from them. 

They looked at each other and he turned around, raising an eyebrow. “Well? Are you going or not?”

Jason grinned wickedly and Toph rubbed her hands together in delight. “Lets go.”

* * *

The explosion was beautiful. It was very loud, sounding like a gunshot. He was just glad no one came out to see what they were doing. Jason had no idea what the laws were around here, but he had a feeling setting off explosives in large open areas was not legal.

He blamed Bruce for this and he wasn’t here to defend himself, so Jason was automatically right. 

“That was some explosion.” Toph remarked. “I didn’t see it but I definitely felt it.” 

“Well I both felt  _ and _ saw it.” Zuko whipped around. “Jason! Were you carrying this around with you the entire time?!”

Jason shrugged. “It was on me when i got here and I forgot I had it until now.”

Zuko felt his irritation swell and shoved it down. The last thing this field needed was  _ more _ fire. He let out a deep breath and said, “We are going home now. I’m sure someone found out and alerted the-”

“There they are!” a voice shouted a few yards away. 

They all shared a look. “Time to go.” 

“Good idea.”

“Agreed.” 

They, with a combination of previous skills and Toph’s earth-bending, alluded their pursuer. Splitting off with Toph after she mentioned her traveling companions were probably concerned since it was late and she hadn’t gone back, they arrived at the tea shop.

Locking the door and having two cups of tea poured, Jason laughed. “You have to admit that was a little fun.”

Zuko hid his slight smile in his tea cup. “Perhaps.”

Looking from the back, Iroh smiled. He was happy his nephew was becoming friends with Jason, if begrudgingly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toph going back and being like "guys i blew up stuff with my new friends." everyone else: ??? why??? except she didn't say anything because then they'd try to prevent her from leaving.
> 
> Jason and Toph are menaces and Zuko is just trying to live his life. 
> 
> Chapter title from Panic at the Disco's "House of Memories".
> 
> tumblr: thebatmandiaries


	5. Not the boy I was, the boy I am is just venting, venting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confrontation after confrontation results in talks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is not tecnically how the All Blades work but I'm using my own ~comic book logic~ so it's how I want it to work.

She was mad he had followed her. She was entitled to her privacy! She may be part of the little group but she was NOT someone they needed to keep an eye. Sure, she liked being around them and helping twinkle toes but she needed a break sometimes. 

“Why did you follow me?” She turned around and pointed to where he was, or so she thought. A hand moved to where she was now pointing. 

The terse silence was finally broken, and she could feel the minute vibrations that meant Sokka was pacing. 

“I wanted to know where you went all the time now.” Sokka said.

She scoffed. “I have my own life. Unlike you I don't hang out with the same people every single day.”

She heard Jason laugh and Sokka protest. “I have plenty of friends!” 

She laughed. “I’m sure you do. They just live in another nation right?”

She could feel Zuko trying to slink away so she tried to grab his arm. Since she couldn't she just made it so the ground encased his foot.

There was a silence and then, “Just because your Uncle’s favorite customer doesn't mean he’ll forgive you for breaking his shop.”

She shrugged, “I’ll just blame Jason.”

He laughed again. “He’d believe it too. I’ve done it before.”

Zuko let out a loud sigh at the memory and she could feel Sokka tensing again. “And who is this guy?!”

“Jason.” 

“What, no last name?”

“I have one yes, but I'm not telling it to you.” She could feel Jason shrug.

“And why not?”

“Because it's not important.” 

* * *

Jason was not, despite popular opinion, stupid. He knew this confrontation wouldn’t end well, He could feel the hum of anger and fear present in the atmosphere. It was like an itch under his skin, how he used to feel at stakeouts with Bruce before they moved in on the bad guys. 

He raised an eye at the man in front of him. “Do we have a problem?”

The man looked even more angry. “Yes! Do you know who that is?!”

He looked at Zuko and back at the man. “...Yes?”

“So you know why he is a bad guy!”

He laughed. “I think out of all of us, Zuko is the least bad guy here. Well, Toph is more chaotic but I digress.”

“How is Zuko the least bad guy! He’s the  _ prince _ of the  _ Fire Nation _ !” the man hissed. 

“Wow, I can’t believe we’ve been among royalty. At least you guys don't have paparazzi here, they would camp at my house all the time and made it impossible to get in.” Jason muttered to Toph who laughed. 

“What’s paparazzi?” she muttered back. 

“People who follow you around and constantly write thing about your family, good, bad, true or false.” 

Before she could respond the man cut on, “Toph! Why are you hanging out with him. We told you about him!”

Jason had about enough of this. He sighed,  _ Time to bring out the big guns. _ He pulled on the feeling inside him that connected to the All Blades and held one to the man's throat. “I said, are we going to have an issue?”

Everyone was looking at him and he scowled. “If this is going to end up in a fight we will fight outside and  _ not in here _ .” He had yet to move the swords.

The man raised his hands and said “No, no problem here.”

He glared at him and decided he could take him on anyway if he was lying. The swords vanished and everyone was still looking at him. “What.”

Zuko frowned. “You never said you could fight with dual swords.” 

He shrugged. “Never came up.”

Toph tilted her head. “How did you get those?”

_ Should I lie? No she’ll know it. Might as well anyway.  _ “I was brutally murdered then brought back to life and trained with a secret organization.” 

He was sick of staring. “Alright I'm tired of everyone staring like I pulled some huge feat so I’m going back and washing dishes. Toph, Zuko, weird guy whose name I don't know, don’t destroy the place.” 

He ignored the sputtering behind him.

* * *

_ This is not good _ . Zuko thought. He had been mostly quiet during this confrontation but he knew he would have to speak up now.

He sighed and looked at Toph and Sokka. “I am not here on any avatar scheme. I don’t even care about that anymore. I’m just trying to help my Uncle in his dream to open his own tea shop.” 

Sokka scoffs and crosses his arms. “Sure, likely story. Give me one good reason not to march right up to the Earth King and tell exactly who is here.” 

Zuko gives him the most uninterested look. “Because I’ll be publicly executed. Or imprisoned for the rest of my life anyway.” He could feel both of them looking at him and shrugged. “That's what happens to traitors to the Fire Nation, well, more specifically the Firelord.” 

“But your dad wouldn’t do that. I think you’re lying.” Sokka says, pointing at him as if to make his point. 

Zuko shrugged. “I mean he banished me when I was thirteen, so I wouldn’t hold my breath.” A pause and then he said, “Now are you going to leave me alone or turn me in. I’d appreciate knowing now.” 

Sokka looked stunned and so did Toph. “So, Sparky, you’re telling me your dad kicked you out at  _ thirteen _ ?” 

Zuko gave them an almost disgusted look. “Yeah, it’s common knowledge throughout the nations so I’m surprised you don’t know. It’s a lesson on not being a bad kid. ‘ _ Behave or you’ll end up like the Prince _ ’ or something like that. Who knows and who cares, really. Now I have to get back to my job. You two should go and probably not come back.”

He left them there, looking shocked, and joined Jason in the back. “I’ll dry them if you want.” 

They were quiet for a minute until Jason said, “So, you know him?”

Zuko frowned. “Yeah, I do.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” Jason said, picking up another mug.

“Not really, but I should probably.” A pause. “If you tell me more about your magic swords.”

Jason looked offended. “The All Blades are not  _ magical swords _ .” 

Zuko rolled his eyes. “Whatever. But that was Sokka, he has a sister Katara who is friends with Aang, who is the avatar. He can bend all four elements and is way to end the war that has been going on for over a hundred years.”

Jason nodded. “And there was problems between you and them?”

“Yeah, after my father banished me I sailed around for three years until I saw him. And since then I have been trying to capture him. I was supposed to bring him back home and then I would “have my honor restored”, as decreed my father.” Zuko shook his head. “Obviously he assumed I would never succeed, so he sent my sister do the job. She tricked my Uncle and I to go back.” 

“Let me guess. She told you that if you came back your dad would forgive you and everything would go back to normal and you stupidly believed that?” Jason said. 

Zuko nodded. “We escaped here, and have been on the run since then.”

Jason looked at the last cup in his hands. “Well, since it’s apparently time to share things, I kind of know how you feel.” Memories washed over him. “I met Bruce, my guardian, when I was twelve. It was after he and the oldest ward got into a fight. Everyone compared me to him, and knew I fell short. I was his complete opposite. I lived on the streets, I was angry and violent sometimes, all that stuff. I had different ideals compared to the two before me. It didn’t bother me, but it did for others. Until the day I died, I was compared to him. Now I'm seen as my guardians “greatest failure” all because he didn’t save me.” Jason clenched his fists. “Didn’t stop him from getting a son six months after I bit it though.”

Zuko nodded sagely. “It’s always the worst being compared to a sibling.” 

Jason sighed and agreed. 

* * *

Toph was angry. She wouldn't talk to Sokka on the way back.  _ So what if Zuko is ‘bad’. He’s still a good person to me. Not that it matters, apparently.  _ She thought. 

“Toph you know we have to turn them in.” Sokka said, breaking her out of her thoughts. 

She considered it. “You could.” She could feel Sokka relax at agreeing with him. “But then I refuse to teach twinkle toes anymore, and you’ll lose one of the few good firebenders,”

Sokka stopped and she continued on walking, passing him. “What do you mean you’ll stop teaching Aang?”

“I said what I meant. I’ll leave the group. If you mention this to Katara, you know exactly what she’ll do.” Toph scowled. 

“You’re choosing Zuko over us?” 

That question made her turn around. Not that it mattered, but she knew she needed to face Sokka for this. “I'm not  _ choosing _ anyone over the other Sokka, I'm making sure all of my friends are safe.”

She ignored him for the rest of the walk and when they got back to camp, made a tent with her earth-bending and stayed there for the rest of the night. 

She was going to help one way or another. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from "Tiffany Blews" by Fall Out Boy

**Author's Note:**

> are they out of character? maybe. do I care? not really. 
> 
> tumblr: thebatmandiaries


End file.
